Clock Tower
Day 1 Just another fucking day at the clock tower, but at least it keeps me away from those... people. Every day it is the same thing over and over! Why wouldn't someone want to get away? Having a son that talks to things that aren't there, his friends are always saying shit like, "Boop-she-boop," or, "Meow meow," after almost every fucking sentence. It is almost enough to drive someone insane if they are around it long enough. My wife, goodness I feel bad for her! She has to be around it more than I am and even she seems to be losing it a bit, but she has a stronger bond with our son than I do so I guess that helps her. Don't get me wrong, I love my son to death... but I just wish he was normal. I always have to act like a nice guy when his friends are around... but it is so hard, especially when the Prince is here. I can't help but want to maul his face every time he says it... you know... the boop-she-boop. I get it, they are kids and I shouldn't feel this way... but enough is enough! I am slowly going insane. The clock tower, oh my sanctuary from it all! All the ticking helps drown out those thoughts, those horrible thoughts. I mean, I am a born hunter... maybe they aren't so horrible. Day 2 Wife is making me sleep at the clock tower tonight, obviously I am in trouble. The Prince came to play with my son today, and he said it once too many times... so I smacked him. I told him to stop saying that stupid shit, it made him cry. I felt kinda bad after I snapped to and realized what I had done, but at the same time... I felt amazing. I feel amazing. Going to try and get some sleep. The ticking helps. I can't stop smiling. Day 3 The King fired me as the clock tower worker today, I saw that coming. I have no escape now, I have to be there and hear it all. He was talking to the imaginary people again today. His doctor said we need to up his medication. The doctor said we should sing more songs with him, but I really don't feel like it. I love my son, but I don't know how much more I can take. Day 4 The Prince went missing last night, everyone thinks I did it... but I was at home! I think. Day 5 They found the Prince's body in a nearby lake, I saw it... it looked... horrible. Like someone had just sliced him over and over. His guts were spilling out from his backside, one of his arms was missing, and his face looked as if someone had chewed on it! They all are still looking at me, but why would I hurt a child? Day 6 Things are getting worse! My wife has decided to take our son off of his medication...he is acting even more strange. He wants raw bloody meat all the time now... is this what I have been waiting for? Even my wife has gone back to her old ways. She doesn't cook the meat for us... we eat it, raw, and we like it! It tastes so good! The blood running down my throat... I love it! I need more. Day 7 This will be the last entry from me, we are going hunting today. I think the town is trying to hide in the castle. We got the white cat family yesterday, their meat was so tender and so amazing. I remember looking over and seeing our son devour his little friend, he looked like he really enjoyed himself. We are heading to the castle soon, I am so excited. I finally get to shut all them mother fuckers up! Finally! News Report on the radio: The fugitives have been shot and killed, their reign of terror has ended! It is all over, it is safe to leave your homes again. After they attacked and killed the Royal family, police were able to stop them as they were leaving the castle. '' ''The Royal family was found torn apart just as the Prince was when his body was found earlier this week. The King was found in his study; his jaw was gone, his eyes were wide open with the look of terror, and his throat was sliced open and it looks like the fugitives licked the blood as it came out. The Queen was found in the bedroom with her stomach torn open and all her insides were gone. It looks like they ate every single bit. The older Prince was found in the backyard with his head completely dismembered. It is a horrible scene folks, many lives were lost, but it is all over now... you can come out of your homes... you won't get hurt. Author's Note: This is my first pasta so I will take any advice. Thank you :) Category:Diary/Journal